


Positive

by Theblackfangirl



Series: fun song fics for fairy tail [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, I started this at 6pm, Legally Blonde, One Shot, Song fic, but that doens't mean i'm trying to sink your ship, do what makes you happy, it's 5am, it's not that I don't like her, it's that natsu and lisanna ship makes me dxgnxvhf, lisanna is out of character, she's kinda mean in this one, ship anything you like, this took all day to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu's childhood friend comes to town and Lucy starts to question their realationship. So Levy Erza and Juvia cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic based off this song enjoy I stayed up till 5 to write this
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZLEE0xZtoU

Lucy was never the jealous type, but that wasn't the case lately. She was currently sitting at the table she always sat at with her friend Natsu; only he wasn't sitting next to her. Instead, He was across the room talking to his old childhood friend Lisanna. Lately Natsu had been spending a lot of time with her. At first Lucy thought it was okay that he was catching up with an old friend, she had just moved back in town and it only seemed natural for him to want to, but this was becoming ridiculous. He was blowing her off, he was never around anymore, when ever she asked what was he doing he would always say he was out with Lisanna. Everything was about Lisanna; or at least that how it bad been for the last three weeks and Lucy was tried of it. 

Today though Lucy had managed get Natsu to do some studying at the usual cafe they always went to, and everything was going fine; that is until LIsanna walked in and Natsu excused himself and was now were in a deep conversation Her, Leaving Lucy by herself. Now Lucy liked Natsu that much was obvious, at least to everyone except Natsu. He was clueless, but Lucy thought that much was fair since She never actually told him; although she tried doing little things to show him that she wanted to be more then just his friend, but he never caught on. But for a while she was sure he liked her too; she figured sooner or later one of them would say something to the other, but that never happen instead here he was in the face of another woman. 

Not being able to take anymore Lucy decided to leave, so she cleaned up and was getting ready to walk out then Natsu called out to her. 

"Where you going Lu?" He asked.

"I...I was just going to home I got everything all done." She said giving him a fake smile. 

Natsu frowned "You're done already? We had just got started."

"Well, I had most of it done already....but I finished it I'm just going to leave now." She lied and turned to leave.

"Hey don't Leave! stay hang out with me and Lisanna." Natsu said offering her the chair next to him and Lisanna.

"No, you too just catch up I don't want to intrude." 

Natsu just smiled. "Nonsense you can hang out with us. Right Lis?" He asked her.

"Of course I don't mind." she said with a bright smile. 

"See, Just sit down for a while Lu." he said. 

Lucy couldn't say no to him, not while he's being his cheerful self that she found so charming. Taking a deep breath she shrugged. "Why not." And sat down between Natsu and Lisanna.

Natsu Smile got brighter, and Lucy's heart did a little flip. "That's better, now hold on I'll be right be back I gotta go pee." he said getting up.

"Way too much info." Lucy jokingly said. 

Natsu just laughed and walked off leaving the too girls alone. They Both sat their awkwardly not saying anything to each other until Lucy tried to make some small talk.

"so-"

"Do you have a thing for Natsu?" Lisanna asked her cutting her off. 

"whaaa?" Lucy yelled. "what? me?.....like Natsu....? what? why would you ask that." She asked completely thrown off from Lisanna question.

"Hmm So you do." Lisanna answered herself. 

"Yeah I gue-" Lucy started.

"But I can see why I mean I like him too." Lisanna cut her off again. 

"Oh..." was all that Lucy said how was she supposed to respond to that.

"But you should know I don't think you have a chance with him." Lisanna said.

"Excuse me?" Lucy snapped her head looking at Lisanna.

"I mean come Lucy, you're name is Lucy right? All I'm saying is he's basically forgot about you these last few days since I've been here so obviously you don't matter that much to him." She told Lucy giving her a fake sympathetic smile. 

Lucy stared at Lisanna in shock. Lucy really didn't have a problem with Lisanna but apparently she did.

"Nats-" Lucy started again.

"Like really though I've know him since me and him where kids we're the perfect love story, while he just met you in one of his classes." Lisanna pointed out. "I mean come on you're a girl you should get it. Like how long have you been following him around, and he's never made a move on you either? you'd do better for yourself if you left." 

Lucy looked away feeling like lisanna was getting to her; she did have a point after all Natsu never made it clear if he liked her in that way and they had known each other for more then a year.

"Like you should leave now." Lisanna said taking Lucy out of her thoughts "Three's a crowd." She added, making it clear that she wanted Lucy to go. Understanding and not wanted to be humiliated anymore Lucy got up and left out trying to keep the tears in her eye from falling. Who was she kidding Lisanna was right; she had knew him from when they were younger of course he would like Lisanna more then her, and there was nothing she could do about it. 

 

A few weeks had passed and Lucy came up with her own solution; and that was to just do her best to forget about Natsu, she figured she didn't have a chance with him, and it was pointless to try. So for now on she would just live her life and hope, love would come along from some else.

This particular day Lucy was in her usual cafe she always went to, but today her three friends were with her. They had noticed their friend wasn't acting like herself lately and they decided they all needed to take time and go out with each other to help her out. 

They were all sitting together in a booth with their drinks and pastries. 

"So what's been eating at you?" Erza broke the ice, making the other two girls look at Lucy.

"What?" She asked them dumbly.

"Don't play dumb with us." Levy said.

"We've all noticed how you've been acting lately." Juvia pointed out next.

"I don't know what you guys mean." Lucy said, still trying to play dumb she didn't want to confess; but not being around Natsu these few weeks were really getting her down. Over the time she had spent with him made her really close to him and it was like losing her best friend and it hurt even thinking about it let alone talking about it.

 

"Well, whatever it is it's only a matter of time before we find out. So you might as well tell us." Levy said. 

"You at least have to talk to someone about whats getting you down, we don't like seeing you like this." Juvia said.

Erza nodded, "I agree with Juvia. You have to talk to someone...Wait. Have you talked to Natsu?"

Great just the name she didn't want to hear, Lucy sulked into her seat.

"Oh no, What happen with you and Natsu?" Levy asked noticing how Lucy reacted when Erza said Natsu's name. Damn Levy and her observations; Lucy thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath Lucy felt like at this point it was pointless to try and keep this from her friends "I stopped hanging out with Natsu..."

"Why?" Juvia asked.

"Well remember how I told you guys his old friend came back into town....Well I guess they just hit it off really well." Lucy said trying to keep from crying.

"He's going out with his friend?" Levy asked.

"Well I don't know if they are actually going out but she made it clear I had no chance." Lucy said now with a few tears coming out. This made Juvia hug her while the other two who were sitting on the other side of the booth grabbed her hand trying to console her. 

Just as they did this the cafe bell that singles that someone had just entered, and it was none other then Natsu and Lisanna with him. 

"oh, please don't him see me" Lucy said ducking into her seat. The other girls looked over to see them. Wanting to get a good look at at Lucy's new rival. 

"umm...Lucy, what are you crying about? You're not losing him to that. Both her hair and shoes are flat." Erza pointed out. "Wipe your tears, it's no big thing You two were meant to to go out Cheer up, you gotta have a happy attitude about this. just look at it as a challenge." She continued. 

"Yeah, Erza's right. Keep it positive And slap her to the floor." Levy added.

"Just go up to her and pull her hair and call her a whore." Juvia Said.

Erza shock her head agreeing "You can take her in a fight, you and he will reunite." She gave Lucy a reassuring smile "You know we're right we're positive. You have to destroy her." she added with fire in her eyes.

"Girls, girls," Lucy said looking at them shocked about how violent the became "violence is never wise it's the way to win that guys plus she's like twice my size who's gotta plan B?"

"Oh, I gotta a idea look at her, she's like a nun." Juvia pointed out. They all turned and looked at Lisanna she was wearing a a long white skirt and black sleeveless top it was a very modest outfit " Just show him you're way more fun." Juvia continued " You just gotta bust out a lap dance and you won!" 

"What?" Lucy looked at Juvia like she grew another head, although Lucy though she should have expected at least that much from Juvia.

"Yeah, let out your inner freak." Levy nodded. Lucy was in more shock that Levy of all people agreed, Erza she could understand but Levy defiantly not. 

" I bet if you did that Miss. Prissy Pants won't last a week." Erza added.

"Just wet his appetite a little bit, that will get him." Levy winked at Lucy

"Oh, my god, you're making no sense, I can't do either of those things." Lucy told them feeling a little better her friends were trying to make her feel better.

"I'm telling you Lu I bet he loves you and not her." said Levy. "'You're hotter and smarter." She continued.

"She's just an old friend, she doesn't know the real him." Erza pointed out.

"You feel him So, don't her her steal him" Juvia added. " you gotta wake him up like sleepin' beauty." She said joking.

"You gotta shake your but for him." Levy said laughing.

"In his face!" Juvia shouted. making all the girls lose it in laughter. 

"But really girls, What am I going to do?" Lucy asked.

"Just talk to him." Erza said.

"See how he really feels." said Juvia. 

Just then they heard Lucy name had been called from across the cafe. It was Natsu who had called it out, and was now making his way up to their booth "Hey guys." he said waving his hand at them they all smiled back. 

"Lu...Where have you been lately? I haven't heard from you in weeks." He said. Lucy blushed a little he had actually missed her? She thought he would be to busy with Lisanna to even think about her. But here he was saying he missed her, maybe her friends were right maybe he did like her.

"Oh, well I've been kinda busy." Lucy lied not wanting to tell him the real reason she had been ignoring her.

"Can We talk for a bit.." Natsu said. with a pink dust filling his cheeks. 

Lucy's blush got deeper "Yeah sure." She said nodding at him and getting up from her seat; Lucy turned to her friend who were giving her knowing smiles as she left to the corner of the cafe with Natsu Still in eyesight from them to see.

"You know if I didn't know any better I think you've been ignoring me." Natsu started.

Lucy started to feel guilty Maybe she should just tell him how she feels "Look Natsu I should let you kno-"

"Hold on a sec" Natsu cut her off "I don't know what I did wrong but You gotta know I don't like living with out you." He stated grabbing her hand.

Lucy didn't know what to say,was he confessing to her? "Natsu?...What are you saying?"

"I.. that.. I like you and I wanna be more then friends with you, and like I said I don't know what I did to make you hate me but give me another chance?"

Lucy nodded. "You didn't do anything wrong I was just going through some stuff.......but I feel much better now because I feel the same about you." She said smiling.

Natsu smiled the biggest dumbest smile Lucy had ever seen him smile and was happy she was the reason why. "Wait? What about Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

Natsu frowned. "What about her?" 

"I thought you too were going to start going out with her?" Lucy said.

"Nahh, I think she's like a sister." Natsu said. 

"Really?" Lucy asked. 

Natsu nodded. "What you thought I was going out with her?...is that what was going on?" He asked.

Lucy turned away embarrassed. "I guess I kinda did." 

Natsu just laughed and hugged his new girlfriend "ha, as if the only one I want is you, She just an old friend." And to show Lucy how he really felt He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her for everyone to see. 

This made Erza Juvia, and Levy cheer and Lisanna Drop her mouth open.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it guys   
> xoxo i'm going to sleep now


End file.
